Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 6
(series) | NextIssue = (story) (series) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Joe Sinnott | CoverArtist3 = Sam Rosen | Quotation = Come in and meet your new son! | Speaker = Susan Richards | StoryTitle1 = Let There Be... Life! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = With Sue about to give birth at any moment, her life is at risk unless Reed can secure Element X, an element only found from a single source in the Negative Zone, that will save her and the baby's life from the risk posed by the very cosmic rays in Sue's body. Traveling into the Negative Zone, Reed, Ben, and Johnny are captured by Annihilus, whose Cosmic Control Rod has the element that Reed needs; however Annihilus, obsessed with the immortality the rod provides refuses to part with it. Stealing the rod, Reed, Johnny and Ben are chased all over the Negative Zone dodging the various threats and opponents set against them by Annihilus. Trapped on a floating rock drifting towards the barrier between positive and negative matter (and a very explosive death), Reed is forced to give up the Rod to Annihilus, but not without siphoning out some of the Element X needed to save Sue and the baby's life. Escaping Annihilus and returning to the positive matter universe, Reed and the others rush to the hospital with the element. Some time later, Sue gives birth to a healthy baby boy with no further complications. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Mr. Smith * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * Element X * Annihilus's negato gun Vehicles: * * Fantastic Four repellor units * Annihilus's raiding ship * Annihilus's rail plane * Annihilus's Flying Gun-Ship | Notes = Continuity Notes * As seen in this issue, and , any time Sue has been pregnant going into labor has potentially fatal consequences for both her and her child as a result of the cosmic radiation that entered her system back in . * The Scavanger creature that attacks the Fantastic Four is later revealed to be the Mad Thinker's android that was dumped into the Negative Zone in . It was revealed in that Annihilus found the android and reformed it to suits his needs. The android is seen again in yet another form in . * Reed and Sue's child is later named Franklin Benjamin Richards in , and is named in honor of Sue's father Franklin Storm who sacrificed his life saving the Fantastic Four from a Skrull bomb in and Benjamin J. Grimm aka the Thing. * This issue is reprinted in Giant-Size Fantastic Four Vol 1 6. | Trivia = * The issues following this one consist of reprints of earlier Fantastic Four stories, they do not return to original stories until . | Recommended = | Links = }}